Season
by Kim Kumiko
Summary: Empat musim bersama cerita kecil tentang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol - EXO, ChanBaek, Shounen-Ai


**.**

**.**

**SEASON**

**Pair : ChanBaek from EXO**

**Disclaimer : PLOT IS MINE! Don't bash the character!**

**Credits : Indonesian translate lyric by : Haerajjang**

**.**

**.**

_**-Season can explain what you feel-**_

_**.**_

**SPRING **

_._

_._

_Cinta… apa itu cinta?_

_Ketika jantungmu berdebar begitu kencang hanya karena bertemu seseorang, atau bahkan hanya memikirkannya… apakah itu cinta?_

_Ketika otak tak mampu merespon dengan refleks saat orang itu berucap, membuatmu gugup dan salah tingkah… apakah itu cinta?_

_Ketika sekelilingmu terasa panas hingga wajahmu memerah, ketika dalam dirimu terasa begitu bersemangat hanya karena satu orang… apakah itu cinta?_

_Ketika… banyak rasa yang hanya kau dapatkan ketika bersamanya membuatmu begitu nyaman, begitu mengiginkannya lagi dan lagi… apakah itu cinta?_

_Kalau iya, berarti Baekhyun sedang jatuh cinta…_

_Park Chanyeol._

_Dia… membuat Baekhyun seperti orang gila! Membuatnya tersenyum sendiri, tertawa sendiri, melamun sendiri… mantera apa yang Chanyeol tujukan padanya? Rasanya ingin sekali Baekhyun—_

—_mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah memanterainya, sehingga Baekhyun bisa merasakan rasa yang begitu indah ini…_

.

"Byun Baekhyun… saranghaeyo…"

Rasanya seperti tersengat listrik. Baekhyun hanya bisa mematung, karena sesuatu dalam dirinya serasa ingin meledak!

"Maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?"

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa diam. Terlalu gugup untuk berbicara. Saraf-sarafnya mendadak kaku, sedangkan jantungnya bekerja terlalu cepat dan aura di sekelilingnya menjadi begitu panas.

"Eum… aku… hanya ingin mengatakannya… memendamnya terasa begitu berat. Jadi, kalau kau menolak pun… tak apa." kata Chanyeol lagi, kali ini dengan senyum lebar yang dipaksakan.

"A-Aku…" Ya ampun, ternyata bicara saja terasa begitu susah, "na-nado… saranghaeyo, Chanyeol-ah…"

"Jeongmal? Huwaaaaaa~ aku mencintaimuuuu!" Chanyeol dengan tingkat kegirangan melebihi rata-rata memeluk Baekhyun dan mengangkat tubuhnya, lalu berputar-putar sambil tertawa senang.

Tertawa bersama Baekhyun, tertawa bersama musim semi dimana cinta mereka bersemi…

_._

* * *

_**Perasaan ini adalah pertama kalinya, sayang**_

_**Cinta ini adalah yang pertama kalinya, sayang**_

_**Orang yang membuatku berdebar-debar dan cinta yang serupa denganku adalah dirimu**_

_**Saat aku melihatmu, aku terus merindukanmu, orang yang berada di sampingku**_

_**Siapapun yang melihat kekasihku yang cantik akan berkata bahwa kau adalah cinta yang serupa denganku**_

_**Aku dapat menemukanmu meskipun dengan mata tertutup, hanya kaulah satu-satunya di dunia ini,**_

_**Aku akan melindungimu**_

_**.**_

_**(Super Junior - Haru)**_

* * *

.

**SUMMER**

.

.

_Orang-orang berkata… bahwa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol begitu serasi, begitu membuat iri…_

_Dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, sedangkan Chanyeol akan tertawa sambil merangkul Baekhyun…_

.

"Tentu saja, kami adalah pasangan paaaling serasi di dunia! Byun Baekhyun yang manis dengan Park Chanyeol yang tampan… kami memang telah ditakdirkan untuk bersama, benar bukan, Baekkie?"

Baekhyun hanya mampu mengangguk sambil merunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya, juga menyamarkan detak jantungnya.

_._

_Musim panas, dimana hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sangat membuat Baekhyun merasa beruntung telah lahir ke dunia dan bertemu dengan Chanyeol. _

_Musim panas, dimana semua terasa menggebu, terasa begitu "panas"…_

_Musim panas, dimana semuanya terasa begitu membahagiakan…_

_Karena Chanyeol, dirinya yang merupakan kebahagiaan Baekhyun._

_Bersama Chanyeol, Baekhyun bahkan melupakan semua kesulitan hidupnya, segalanya yang membuat Baekhyun sakit kepala. Chanyeol-lah yang menjadi aspirin-nya…_

_Dan setiap malam, Baekhyun selalu berdoa… agar cinta mereka selalu dan selamanya, bahkan walau maut menjemput pun, cinta mereka akan tetap kekal._

_Karena cinta lebih kuat daripada maut. Benar, bukan?_

_._

* * *

_**Aku menemukan cintaku, orang yang aku cari**_

_**Aku ingin memelukmu dengan erat**_

_**Maukah kau menutup mata dengan diam-diam**_

_**Agar aku dapat menciummu**_

_**Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu**_

_**Aku menemukan seseorang yang berada di sisiku**_

_**.**_

_**(JYJ – Found You)**_

* * *

.

**AUTUMN**

_._

_._

_Musim gugur…_

_Seiring jatuhnya dedaunan satu-persatu, hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol semakin renggang…_

_Kini Baekhyun mulai merasa jauh… bahkan saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berdekatan, Baekhyun merasa seolah ada tembok besar kasat mata yang memisahkannya dengan Chanyeol…_

.

(("Yeoboseyo?"))

"Yeollie, ini aku…"

(("Nanti saja Baekhyun, aku sedang sibuk"))

Lalu Chanyeol menutup teleponnya, tanpa membiarkan Baekhyun bicara.

Bahkan… dia tidak memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan Baekkie.

_._

_Baekhyun diam, tapi bukan berarti tak tahu…_

_Baekhyun tidak bodoh,_

_Sejak Chanyeol menjadi begitu jarang menghubunginya, sejak dia jarang mengucapkan kata cinta sambil menatap mata Baekhyun, saat mereka mulai jarang bertemu, saat Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol begitu mengacuhkannya, dan terakhir—_

—_saat Baekhyun mendapati aroma parfum lain yang menyertai parfum Chanyeol pada kemejanya…_

_Baekhyun diam, membiarkannya, namun bukan berarti ia tak tahu, bukan berarti ia bodoh…_

_Karena Baekhyun yakin, jika Chanyeol memang mencintainya, jika Chanyeol memang untuknya, _

_Dia pasti akan dan selalu kembali pada Baekhyun… bagaimana pun caranya._

_Ada orang ketiga di antara mereka, entah siapa._

_Dan Baekhyun tak ingin Chanyeol meninggalkannya seperti helai daun yang meninggalkan pohonnya,_

_Seperti musim gugur._

_._

* * *

_**Bukankah kita saling mencintai, tolong jangan membuatku menangis**_

_**Hanya kau saja satu untukku**_

_**Meskipun menutup mata, aku melihatmu**_

_**Meskipun menutup telinga, aku mendengarmu**_

_**Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku **_

_**.**_

_**(Davichi ft T-ara – We Were In Love)**_

* * *

.

**WINTER**

_._

_._

_Dingin. _

_Sepi._

_Gelap._

_Segala hal yang Baekhyun takutkan, terwujud saat musim dingin menyapa._

_Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol…_

.

"Byun Baekhyun… sekarang aku sadar, aku telah menemukan cintaku yang sebenarnya…"

Baekhyun terhenyak, hatinya berdenyut sakit. Namun ia hanya diam, membiarkan ribuan pisau kasat mata menusuk tepat di jantungnya.

"Mianhae… jeongmal mianhae… aku…"

Chanyeol mendesah, dan Baekhyun menahan napasnya.

"Kita… berakhir."

Itu adalah mimpi buruknya selama ini, mimpi buruk yang telah menjadi kenyataan.

Baekhyun tersenyum getir, lalu merunduk… menyembunyikan air matanya…

Bila seperti ini… apa arti kebersamaannya dengan Chanyeol selama ini?

"Baiklah… kalau itu maumu. Semoga kau bahagia."

Apa itu cinta?

Apakah itu rasa sakit? Inikah akhirnya?

_._

_Dan Baekhyun benci musim dingin._

_Karena salju membuat semuanya beku… termasuk hatinya._

_Baekhyun menangis disana, tanpa siapa pun yang mendengarnya…_

_Tanpa Chanyeol yang dulu selalu merengkuhnya jika Baekhyun menangis, tanpa Chanyeol yang dulu selalu bisa membuat Baekhyun tertawa, tanpa Chanyeol… _

_Tanpa kebahagiaannya._

_Hatinya beku, lebih beku dari es. Entah kapan akan mencair…_

_._

* * *

_**Alasanku hidup adalah karenamu, yang mengisi hatiku**_

_**Aku mengirimkan kenangan hampa yang tersisa satu per satu**_

_**Aku berjalan di ujung jalan ini, di jalan yang mengijikanku bertemu dengamu**_

_**Hanya tersisa adalah diriku yang mencintai dan mencintaimu**_

_**.**_

_**(Ali - Hurt)**_

* * *

.

**-Season always change, like a feel…**

**Like a life.-**

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

.

Oke, FF gaje lagi ._. ini udah pernah di-post di salah satu Fanpage di FB ^^ *ya terus*


End file.
